


Christmas Beast

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Collars, Frottage, Furry, Gift Exchange, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a tradition in Soul Society for Soul Reapers to get paired an exchange gifts. Komamura got Ichigo, and he’s horrible at giving gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Komamura stared at the paper he had drawn. It had Ichigo’s name on it, at that very moment Ichigo was being told about the present exchange. Every year for Christmas in soul society the soul reapers would get paired up to exchange gifts. Komamura frowned as he thought of the orange haired shinigami. This was Ichigo’s first exchange, and Komamura felt bad he got him. He knew from past experience he gave horrible gifts, sure his other pairs were nice about it, but he always, always could tell.

Ichigo was told about the gift exchange, and who he was paired with. He thought it was a great idea. As for being Komamura’s pair he had an idea on a good gift for him. The orange haired boy had a knack for getting good gifts, and he went to work on getting Komamura’s gift prepared.

The day for the exchange was drawing near. Komamura was sweating bullets. He browsed the shops and saw nothing Ichigo would like. He growled and banged his head against the wall. “Captain Komamura is everything alright…” Komamura turned to see Renji. “Oh Renji-kun…”

Renji sat down with Komamura. “So you don’t know what to get Ichigo for the gift exchange…?”

“Yes and this is his first one, I wanted to get him something special…” Komamura sighed.

“Well special means different things for different people, even I don’t know what Ichigo wants for Christmas…” Renji said. Komamura face palmed. “I’m doomed…”

“Relax Captain Komamura anything you get Ichigo will be great…” Renji said and stood up. “Oh by the way Rukia said Ichigo’s been busy getting your present made…”

Komamura buried his face in his arms. “Great Ichigo’s probably getting me a really great gift…” The furry captain got up and sulked back to his barracks. “Komamura-san…” His eyes shot up to the orange haired shinigami. “Ichigo!?” Komamura gasped seeing the shinigami. ‘I thought he was still in the human world…’ He mentally gulped.

“Sorry, Rukia told me it was normal for gifts to be exchanged even before Christmas…” He held up a wrapped gift. Komamura was quietly cursing the Kuchiki girl. In truth it was correct gifts could be exchanged at any time until midnight on Christmas.

Komamura accepted the gift from Ichigo. He unwrapped it and opened the box. His heart stopped when he saw the item in the box. It was a special collar Ichigo had gotten made. It was orange like Ichigo’s hair but had little silver spikes, the outside of the collar was tough but it was soft on the inside.

Ichigo was nervous as he watched the emotions run across Komamura’s face. “Do you like it…” Ichigo asked trying to break the silence. The captain snapped from his daze and smiled at Ichigo. “Oh yes it is wonderful.” He picked up the collar and saw there was a golden tag attached to it. The tag was blank. Komamura slipped it on and shivered. It wasn’t too tight so it didn’t choke or chaff, the inner lining was soft making it easy to wear and the material breathed. ‘He put so much thought into making this.’

“I’m glad you love it, I left the tag blank so you can engrave something special…” Ichigo said with a light blush. Komamura could see how happy Ichigo was which made him sad.

“Ichigo I’m so sorry…” He spoke with a frown gracing his features. “I’m sorry you got me for your first gift exchange. I’m the worst gift giver, and you got me something special I love it so much, and I still don’t know what to give you…”

He hung his head low, and Ichigo couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Hahaha Komamura really, if you can’t get me anything I have a suggestion. Come to my house in the human world and spend the day with me; that would make me happy…” Ichigo pulled out some mistletoe and held it above Komamura’s head. He leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Relax Komamura, I hope to see you soon…Merry Christmas…”

Ichigo walked away and left a blushing Komamura. The captain brought his hand up to where Ichigo had kissed him. His mind spun round and round and an idea flowed into his head. He gulped and raced off to prepare. ‘I just hope I’m right…’

Komamura searched for Ichigo but he had already gone back home. The captain quickly got a pass to the human world. When he arrived it was already late at night. He snuck into Ichigo’s room and saw Ichigo wasn’t there, he sensed that he was somewhere in the house. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and got a strong whiff of Ichigo’s scent. The captain got ready and he tried to keep his heart beat steady.

Ichigo had just picked up a late night snack, some sugar cookies he and Yuzu made together. He entered his room and what he saw made him crush the cookie in his hand. “Komamura…” Ichigo gasped out.

Komamura was blushing like mad. He was wearing his collar and only a red and green fundoshi, that had a stick on bow above his right leg. The material was pushed out by the male’s arousal. “Wow…” Ichigo spoke as he stared at the half naked and aroused man.

“Merry Christmas Ichigo…” He said leaning forward to reveal the now engraved tag. Ichigo stared at it. The front read Komamura, Ichigo flipped it over. “If lost return to owner: Ichigo Kurosaki…” Ichigo read the last part aloud. Both males were blushing a deep read now. “So you’re my present…” Ichigo said finally breaking the silence between the two.

“Was I wrong…?” Komamura said with a frown. ‘I’m so stupid and now I bet he’s going to be mad at me, and not want me anywhere near him…’

“Not at all, I love my gift and can’t wait to play with it.” Ichigo said with a smirk. Ichigo pushed Komamura back onto his bed and the beast man’s eyes widened. He could smell the scent of arousal rolling off Ichigo, along with earthy scents like his shampoo and body wash, his shampoo smelled sweet but his body wash had a minty scent to it, and both scents mixed with his musk of arousal. Ichigo removed his shirt and Komamura stared lustfully at the body of his first and only owner. The smaller male removed the bow and began to undo the fundoshi. Even without enhanced senses he could smell Komamura’s deep musk as his hard cock sprang free from the material. Ichigo tossed the cloth away not really caring where it landed. He eyed the thick dripping cock as well as the furry balls.

“You’re so big Komamura…” Ichigo purred and wrapped his hand around the thick organ. “Ahhh…” Komamura moaned and bucked into Ichigo’s grasp. “Have you ever done this before pet…?” Ichigo spoke his voice thick with lust. “No with no one master…”

“Have you ever touched yourself before…” Ichigo said slowly stroking the furry male’s arousal. “Oh Kami…no I could never…fuck!!” Komamura bucked up as Ichigo cupped his furry balls and massaged them. He tilted his head back and basked in pleasure.

He whined as the hand that was teasing his balls left him and went lower. “And here has my cute little pet ever played with his hole before…” Ichigo said and pushed one finger against his puckered pink entrance. Komamura writhed as the digit pushed into him. “Never master oh please…” Komamura moaned as the digit rocked inside him.

Ichigo smiled and pulled his hands away and loved the wine he got from Komamura. The captain looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes. The orange haired teen dropped his pants and boxers and allowed his own aroused cock spring up. Komamura stared at the orange curls that crowned his crotch, he growled in need as he saw Ichigo’s impressive cock. “So I’m the first to touch you and fuck you this is great…” Ichigo said as he climbed onto the beast of a man.

Their cocks rubbed together making the most delicious pleasure. Ichigo rubbed Komamura’s hard nipples, teased and pinched them. He howled in pleasure and bucked grinding his hard wet cock against Ichigo. “Ichigo…” He gasped and Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him.

He closed his eyes in bliss as Ichigo kissed him. His mouth fell open and allowed Ichigo’s tongue a chance to dance with his tongue. ‘So happy so happy…’ He thought as their tongue’s danced together, he could taste the sugar from a sugar cookie Ichigo had eaten prior to now. Ichigo devoured Komamura’s moans and fed him moans of his own.

Komamura was losing it between the grinding of their cocks, his nipples being teased or the sinful and passionate kiss he was sharing with Ichigo he couldn’t hold back. He broke the kiss to howl his release spraying his thick cum all over their crotches, he coated Ichigo’s cock in his seed.

“You’re so fucking hot Mura-chan…” Ichigo said and released one nipple to rub one of Komamura’s ears, and his reaction was priceless. His eyes rolled back tongue falling from his mouth and growling softly in pleasure. ‘He’s so fucking adorable…’ He thought and used his thumb to rub circles on the sensitive ear. “Roll over pet…” He whispered pulling back. Komamura did he rolled over and raised his ass oh so temptingly in the air.

“Ichigo…” Komamura groaned in need, he looked back his golden eyes shining with lust. Ichigo gave a growl of his own. He used his hand to spread Komamura’s cum over his hard cock thoroughly then he took his sticky hand and spread some of the cum around the entrance of Komamura’s opening.

“I haven’t prepped you much are you sure you want me to take you so soon…” Ichigo said rubbing his cum coated dick between his furry cheeks. Komamura clawed at Ichigo’s bedding. “I need you Ichigo, I need my owners cock filling me.” Komamura moaned and bucked back against him.

“Alright next time I’ll prep you properly…” Ichigo said and aligned his length to Komamura’s wet hole. ‘Next time!!!’ Komamura thought crying tears of joy. “Ichi…Go!!!” Komamura moaned as Ichigo pieced him his arousal pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Ichigo hissed and moaned in pleasure as he pushed in and felt Komamura’s inner walls squeeze him. He wanted to go slow since he hadn’t prepped Komamura much but Komamura seemed to be enjoying the pain as he bucked back and impaled himself on Ichigo’s dick.

“Fuck Komamura you sexy beast, come here…” Ichigo grabbed Komamura’s re aroused cock and began pumping him. “Fuck me Ichigo-sama, pound me oh kami please move!!” Komamura cried and Ichigo didn’t hesitate. He started fucking his present hard loving the feel when their hips met and his balls spanked his furry ones.

Komamura was so hot inside it felt amazing, the friction that was made between their cocks was nothing compared to this. His body was so honest with each pull back his inner walls tightened around him not wanting him to go but with each thrust in he opened up fitting Ichigo like a glove. Komamura arched his back when Ichigo’s cock brushed that sweet bundle of nerves.

“There, Ichigo there so good so good…!” Komamura moaned and Ichigo changed the angle of his thrust to hit that spot again and again. Ichigo felt Komamura’s cock twitch and saw his toes curl. With another howl he came blowing his seed all over Ichigo’s blanket. His release made his inner walls tighten around Ichigo’s invading cock.

“Fuck Komamura I’m cumming!!” Ichigo moaned and buried his dick balls deep and blew his load deep inside him. Komamura shivered feeling his insides become coated in cum. ‘So full and warm…’ Komamura thought happily. Ichigo smiled and pulled his semi hard cock out, he fondled the furry cheeks making his hole clamp shut keeping the cum inside him. Komamura rolled back over panting and saw Ichigo frowning.

“Is something wrong…” He asked worried that he may have done something. “Oh it’s nothing…” Ichigo said pulling his scratched up and cum covered sheets off his bed. “Oh Ichigo I’m sorry I didn’t…” Ichigo silenced him with a kiss. “Relax…” He said and tossed the sheets in the hamper. He crawled into bed with Komamura.

“But it’s so cold out you need to keep warm…” He started and tried to reach for Ichigo’s pajama bottoms. Ichigo stopped him. “Then you keep me warm Komamura…” Ichigo said with a sweet smile on his face. Komamura smiled and embraced Ichigo. He held him close and Ichigo returned the embrace. He pet and rubbed Komamura’s back and Komamura shivered happily. “Komamura you gave me the best Christmas Present ever thank you my sexy beast…” Ichigo said falling asleep, the two basking in the warmth. Komamura kept Ichigo warm through the night and the two spent Christmas day together. In fact they spent every Christmas day together and every day in between.

Who wouldn’t want Komamura for Christmas …

End


End file.
